oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lights Out!
}} Lights Out is the 60th episode of Season 4. Plot It begins with Olivia, Oggy, Jack and Bob playing Ace Me You a card game. Oggy takes out the Heart Jack card and eats the other cards. He laughs relaxing. Oggy glance against other players, drink the soda and takes the Diamond 10. Scene changes to Olivia wearing sunglasses and she opens it, contempt Oggy, laughs triumphantly and takes the bigger card. Scene changes to Bob scratching his head and armpit, glance against the players and takes out a card. Scene changes to Jack sweating and a fan cools him, blowing some of his cards out. He takes out an Ace card and laughs. He attempts to take the cards but Bob hit his hand. So, Jack retails. Bob says he has an Ace card like Jack, takes the cards and laughs loudly. Oggy sympathizes Jack and hit Jack's back and dozens of cards fall out. Jack surely is the cheater so he laugh sisterly. Scene changes to the Cockroaches trying to steal food in the fridge, but it has been locked by a hard steel lock. Joey uses a screwdriver to open the chamber under the fridge. Dee Dee can't wait to eat so he run, trying to run to the fridge first but he has controversy with Marky and they fight each other. They hit Joey while he is opening the chamber, but the screwdriver hits the wire and the electricity zaps Joey. That's why all the lights went out, like the name of the title card in this episode, Lights Out. Lights now centered around Joey's. Marky laughs and Dee Dee whistles. Scene changes back to Oggy but not seeing him and his friends, the scene just show only their eyes. Jack feels in strong fright and hugs Bob but Bob hits him. He says there are bats and vampires that can frighten them and Jack hugs Bob again. Bob once again hits Jack and says there no such thing are vampires. Oggy says they should calm down, his eyes splits into two directions to them; one looks at Jack and the other looks at Bob. Oggy now goes into the basement. Jack is afraid and repeatedly makes sound on his teeth. Bob look around, he is showed to be afraid but not as Jack. Scene changes back to Oggy walking down the stairs, but he tripped and fall into the toolbox. Bob scares and hugs Jack. Back to Oggy, one of his eyes is bruised, you can see the video. He going to the switch, you see him damaged in some parts. He turn on the switch. Olivia, Bob and Jack cheer him and also sorry for him because he is hurt, Oggy turns back to the table and goes a thumb up. Oggy takes out the cards and gives the players. Scene turns to Olivia as she is doing make up, she uses a cotton spray and hits it to her cheeks. She glances at Oggy. He is laughing and giving cards, but carelessly. (The cards flew everywhere in Jack and Bob) Scene turns back to the air vent (cockroaches headquarters) with a cured Joey, which he is not being zapped any longer. He says to Dee Dee and Marky that Oggy activated with lights, but if they switch the lights off, Oggy can't activate it anymore. Then, the cockroaches laugh. Joey opens a case that contains three night visions, enough for Joey, Marky and Dee Dee. Joey says these night vision can make the cockroaches walk in the dark so they can go to the fridge. Scene changes to Marky's visor, it's all green but 3D, Marky can see Joey at and he laughs evilly. They go to the basement and laugh, Joey took a stick and switched off the switch. Scene changes to Joey's visor, they are laughing each other. Dee Dee go out the warehouse, warning and looking, he says that the area is clear so Joey and Marky can go out. When they go out, Dee Dee uses the warehouse's key to lock the door and throws it away behind him. Scene changes to Oggy and the lights are switched off again. He tries to open the door but it was locked. He says to everyone that he can't open the door. Olivia says they should find a candle so they can continue playing. Oggy, Olivia, Jack and Bob are dispatched to find the candle. Joey pointed at them and the cockroaches laugh. In his visor, Bob is scared and making teeth noise. Jack is scared too but not making teeth noise. Jack and Bob hit each other and they run with shrieking. The cockroaches laugh. Joey says they will dispatch them by pranking them. Joey dispatched alone; Dee Dee dispatched along with Marky. Joey puts a brick to make Oggy and Olivia fall down and mistakenly kiss each other on the lips. Olivia was angry and walked away. But Oggy want to kiss again and he kisses but Olivia walk away so he continues to find the candle. Scene changes to Dee Dee and Marky is pushing a chair to trip Jack. Bob is turn his back off but Jack is tripped and his paws scratches Bob. Bob cries and run away. Dee Dee and Marky laugh. Oggy is searching the drawer and he finds a candle. Olivia is looking at Bob and Jack hugging each other. Jack blew the candle but it lit on again by Oggy. Scene turns to Dee Dee's visor, he is holding an axe and he breaks the lock. The cockroaches are happy. Scene turns back to Oggy, he laughs and Olivia feels shy. Bob and Jack don't mind. Scene turns back to Dee Dee's visor again, now he is in the fridge with holding a jar of pickles. He opens the lid and eat the pickles. Scene turn to Joey's visor holding an egg, he goes beside Marky. He crack the egg into Marky's head and all egg whites and yolk spread all over Marky's body. Joey laughs, remarking him as a egg ghost. Scene changes to the table which only left the remains of the candle; and the candle fades out. Bob and Jack are hugging each other again. Oggy says they should calm down because it is daytime; the sun is rising. But Bob and Jack are still hugging. Olivia opens the curtain. Jack and Bob turn back, Bob threw Jack down the ground. The light of the sun are projecting at the cockroaches; Oggy opens the curtain. The cockroaches visors is now blending with the light of the night vision and the light of sun. The lights are too powerful, the cockroaches now are blind. Jack and Bob think they are zombies or something so they get away and hug once more. But Oggy swats them by the flyswatter. Jack laughs and Bob drops Jack down the ground this time. Oggy hits the cockroaches to the vent, cover the lights by a wooden piece of cover so the cockroaches can't see anything. Back to the air vent, the cockroaches has been covered in dark, so they cannot see, they are fighting each other (they thought they are their rivals or something). Back to Oggy, but now they are playing in the garden. Oggy plays the cards into a shape of castle and tractor. Olivia thinks Oggy is amazing and she wants to kiss Oggy. Oggy is happy, his eye turns heart, and giving cards fast and neat, not like the first time. Jack is going first with an Ace, but Bob show another Ace, so he is angry again, Jack too.(Jack is now not cheating) but the sky went dark, they shriek, because a Solar Eclipse cause the fright on Jack and Bob. Episode ends. Trivia *This is the first episode that Oggy can be bossing Bob and Jack at once. Weirdly, for that his eyes could get separated. Gallery Can't read my poker face!.jpg Lights Out! 2.png Lights Out! 3.png Lights Out! 4.png Lights Out! 5.png Video References fr:Oggy Disjoncte! Category:Episodes from season 4 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)